No Matter What
by MysticSorceror
Summary: When Hikari has a problem she intially attempts to hide it but it's brought to the attention of both Kei and Iori. With Kei protecting her and Iori trying to protect this secret will they be able to help her or will their rivalry worsen the situation
1. Chapter One :: Her Pain

**Note: I am removing some of my S.A fics because they do not tie in with the story that is established in the manga and so do not work. I deeply apologize but I do intend to write more fitting stories. Also if I receive Pms asking me not to take down my work I may not but I will not be continuing them.**

**This is set after Ch. 81 and is a kinda angsty thing. Sorry **_-weak, apologetic smile-_

**Chapter One :: Her Pain**

Hikari gazed down at her feet, her face was extremely pale and her hair was a mess, she looked weaker than usual, what was most obvious was the lack of happiness she had. Taking another step towards the greenhouse her eyes widened and she started to run away from it, it was as if something had happened to her that caused her to change this much. As she turned she felt her body crash into someone else's and she prayed that it wasn't him, she didn't want to see him right now. Noticing the S.A shirt she shook more before looking up and noticing black hair.

"Hikari?" Tadashi asked with a weak smile, "Hmm, you don't look okay," taking a step back he put his hand under his chin. "Did something happen, are you sick or something? Maybe it's your time..." as he said this he felt something very hard hit him in the back of the head and Hikari shivered. She attempted to turn her back on the couple. She had to run from this, they didn't deserve her sadness so until she was happy again she'd spend some time alone. Less trouble right?

Trying to get away from them she ran all the way to the entrance before finding someone to grab her and before she knew it she was crying into his chest. She hated herself for it but she couldn't help it. She just broke and it was him who had...

"Hanazono-san?" she heard that soft voice asked as those familiar fingers ran through her hair. She blinked trying hard to retain her tears and attempted to dry her eyes with her sleeve. Iori really didn't have to hear something this stupid, it wasn't fair to him. Instead of letting her cry on her own Iori pulled her to his chest and stroked her arms. "It's alright Hanazono-san, you can tell me anything that you'd like to. I'll be here to listen to you."

"Isn't that great?" a sarcastic voice rang behind them, "Step away from Hikari, if anyone is going to be the one to help her then it's going to be me and if I find that you're the one behind this.." the blonde spoke very coldly, shooting daggers into his opponent.

Hikari turned to him with a bowed head, she knew that she was going to hurt him with this but if he knew the truth it would hurt him more. "Ta—Takishima," she whispered not even looking at him, there were tears in her eyes already and she very weakly spoke..."Yo—You've won."

Kei blinked not sure what she was getting at before putting a hand on her shoulder, "Hi--" he began but she struggled away from him.

"Our challenge...you...you win." Taking a deep breath in she felt the tears gather again, "I...I've...lo—lost i..inte...tere...st...i-in you." Staring at the ground she inhaled and put her hands at her sides, she didn't want to look up and see whether his eyes showed any pain nor did she want to repeat what she had just said. It was a lie, a lie that she had been able to make seem honest but, but it definitely wasn't true. The truth would just hurt him so much more.

Feeling his shaking hand upon her cheek she backed away, closing her eyes she heard his voice cracking. He appeared so weak at this moment, this wasn't the Takishima she wanted, the one whose happy face was replaced with a sad face. "Hik-ari, can...can I do an—anything to have you forgive me for my insensitivity? Tell me what I did or...tell me when you're ready so that I can fix it, so that I can help you."

"There's nothing that you can do. I'm ti....I'm tired!" she yelled still shivering wanting this moment to be over. Feeling him hold her shoulders tightly she stepped back trying to get away from him before she yelled again, "I don't want you tou--" she looked up and as she did so she regretted it. That face hurt more than anything, it wasn't his smile, his anger, his jealousy but something much worse. Pain, she had caused that pain and yet he wouldn't leave her. "Please hate me!"

Feeling around in her pockets she pulled out the handphone he had given her with the charm attached to it, "I need to give this back to you," she told him slipping it into his weak hand, he held it before his eyes scanned over it, he had given her this to be able to have contact with her and that charm, her Christmas gift. "There's some more, I'll try to get it back to you tomorrow or would you prefer me to take it to your house?" Her breath felt rougher and she blinked at her ex-boyfriend, "Can you please apologize to Satoru-san and Midori-san for me, also Sui-kun...tell them that it was fun knowin..."

"STOP IT!!" the blonde suddenly yelled trying to stop the girl from speaking, he felt like a spoiled child this way but maybe this was needed if it would get her to understand. "Hikari! Whatever it is, I'll help you! Is it my grandfather, did he tell you to say this!?"

"You..." Hikari whispered looking away, her stomach sinking in. Causing this pain wasn't fair to him at all and she couldn't face his expression, soon all this desperate emotion would leave and then what kind of emotion would he have? "Can't help me...K—Kei-san."

"THEN..." Kei whispered as he heard her say his name his stomach felt extremely damaged and his heart cracked again, "then Hikari, just...if I can't help you just let me be beside you. Tell me anything, tell me everything you need to. Do you really want me to leave you alone or are you just saying this to protect me?"

Hikari took a deep breath before turning away and felt Kei read her as he put his arms around her, "It's alright," he whispered to her, "I love you so whatever you need..."

"I need my space," Hikari whispered, "I can't be near you K—Takishima. I can't hurt you." Staring at Iori as well she looked down before saying very slowly, "Don't tell any of the others," she spoke gently as Kei held her close to him, refusing to let her go. "Please Takishima...if I tell you, please just hate me if you want to. I..."

As she spoke Iori's eyes widened as he gazed at the floor stuck there, he couldn't believe what she had just said and had to keep gazing up in order to check if it was correct. However, Kei held her tighter, stroking her hair back and kissing the top of her head occasionally in hopes of calming her down. As she finished she gazed up at Kei and felt her throat grow dryer.

"If...If you hate me..." Hikari struggled to say as Kei continued to hold her, he stroked her hair back and struggled to smile.

"Is that it?" he asked calmly, "Do you think that I'd hate you however if...if you still want to..." Hikari shook her head before gazing at the ground.

"Takishima, I can't be with you. I can't trouble you anymore with this, I..." she turned to go before finding that Kei was still holding her.

"Hikari, you're not trouble to me nor will you ever be," he smiled gently, "What I want to know is...you're not really tired of me are you?"

Hikari bowed her head before shaking it but looked up at him with a frown, "Still, you don't deserve this Takishima, you don't deserve me putting you through this. I'll be able to sort this out by myself."

"I'm going to be there," Kei promised her before they both turned to look at Iori who was staring at Hikari as if she was extremely sick. "What the hell are you looking at?" the blonde boy growled standing in front of Hikari in means of protecting her. "Listen you, if you dare tell anyone about Hikari's condition then," he laughed coldly as a dark shadow loomed behind him. He continued to laugh as Iori blinked.

"What makes you think I'll treat her any differently?" he asked, knowing inside that wasn't true, he was somewhat shocked by this confession and a little creeped out by this girl. The guy had even become angrier and more protective than ever before. How could he not be scared of this? "Isn't this something that the director should know about?"

"I..don't want to inform the direc—-" Hikari began softly as Kei cracked his knuckles.

"You don't want someone to tell the director about your little part time job do you? If you dare to get Hikari kicked out of here then believe me, your life will become a living hell!" The blonde put his arms around the female student in order to protect her. "I'll be able to help Hikari if she gets into trouble with this so don't worry about what is supposed to happen."

"Taki---Takishima," Hikari choked as she turned to cry on his shoulder, "I'm sorry about hurting you Takishima...I'm sorry and you don't have to forg---"

"Hikari, it's fine..." he whispered trying to help her the best he could, it was exceedingly hard for him but he loved her more than anyone in the world no matter what. "Let's just forget that it happened alright? No hard feelings...so Hikari, I'll ask you this, do you still want to be my girlfriend?"

Hikari bowed her head before nodding it simply as he held her again and she finally said the words he had been waiting seven years for, "Takishima, I'm in love with you." At that she turned red and buried her face into his shirt.

"I love you too," the blonde laughed smiling happily at hearing that. There was no way that he was ever going to leave her because of this problem she was facing. No way.

**Hope you liked it and please review**

**~Myst**

_Special A is the work of Minami Maki_


	2. Chapter Two :: Her Protection

**Chapter Two :: Protection**

Hikari gazed at the ground as she sat in Kei's room, her eyes were red from crying and the blonde boy had stayed holding her until she was ready to stop speaking and push him away. She remained in the still condition right now as the male student occasionally glanced over from his work to ask her if there was anything he could do to which she would just bow her head and then respond with a simple shake. He had tried everything he knew, even offering to arrange for them to go anywhere in the world but she stayed on the floor without much movement at all.

"They say it's caused by stress," he whispered trying to search her face to see her reaction, it hurt him to see her in this much pain but he couldn't do anything for her if she would keep pushing her away. "So, just...don't stress yourself out alright?" he told her before going over and holding her hand. "Hikari, if there's anything that I can do tell me alright? You can tell me anything you need to, I'll always help you."

"Takishima should go and do his work I'll go home," she spoke in a hollow manner as Kei frowned. After hearing what her problem was and after breaking up with her for those torturous five to seven minutes he didn't want to let her leave but he couldn't stop her.

"Wait a second," he spoke going over and putting his laptop on sleep mode, "I'll go back with you, I won't stay there but I'll get someone to drive you and I'll come too. I want to say something to your dad." He walked over to her, crouching there again. "Hikari..." he whispered gently as she stood on her own, almost falling over due to how exhausted she was but Kei immediately caught her. "You want me to carry you like a princess?" he teased her only to be greeted by her sadness.

"I'll be fine Takishima, you don't need to put yourself out so much for me," she turned around and faked a smile only to meet the concern in his eyes. "I'll be able to get home alone just fine, I'm sorry for all the trouble that I've caused you Takishima. It's...it's not something you should worry about. I'm sorry that I caused you to be bothered," she whispered starting to walk to the door of his bedroom before feeling him holding her to his shoulder.

"Hikari's staggering," he spoke softly as she bowed her head, "If Hikari doesn't want me to carry her then she should just lean on my shoulder and let me help her. And," he bowed his head, "As I've said before, you're not a bother to me nor are you troubling me, I'm just a little concerned about you. I want you to be as happy as you always are Hikari which is why I'm here. I want to give you your happiness but I need to figure out what it is."

"If I make a doctors appointment," the girl struggled to say before shaking her head, no it would be too much of a bother for him, she couldn't do that. He was already so busy with school and the company, she didn't want to add more onto his load.

"I'll come with you and sit in the waiting room if that's what Hikari wants. That's what I want but if Hikari doesn't then.."

"I..I can't inconvenience Takishima like this," Hikari bowed her head, "This is why it might be better for Takishima to break up with me and leave me alone. I can get through this just fine, you'll see, tomorrow I'll be "happy" again."

Kei tilted his head to the side, how could he believe that this girl would be happy? He held her tighter, "I want to meet you at your house tomorrow morning and take the train with you alright? I want to make sure that you're happy." He smiled weakly, his eyes filled with pain and concern, he loved her and he had no idea what she was going through. All he knew was the type of situation she was in and some basic facts.

"I'm fine..." Hikari forced herself to smile, "So don't worry about a thing Takishima. Hmm, oh and don't worry about whether to go with me to school because Iori's been going with me and...I'd just cause you trouble," at that the sadness came to her face again. Kei took a deep breath before looking away.

"I'm coming," he announced in a way that no one could fight back with him on.

**Meanwhile**

Iori gazed around the outside of the Hanazono family home as he waited for the door to be answered. He took a deep breath in and bowed his head, Hikari had become a friend to him and he wanted to help any friend he had. What more, Hikari was a special person and so if there was any way that he could help her he would. Bowing his head he waited until hearing the door open and blinked up.

Standing there was a third year boy, he blinked back at Iori and ran a hand through his black hair. "You must be one of Hikari's friends. She's not here right now..." After saying that Atsushi took another deep breath trying to maintain his composure, ever since he had caught Hikari that one night their worlds had changed. He was in the position to feel even more protective of his little sister.

"Yeah, I was wondering if it would be possible to talk to someone," he whispered with his head bowed, "I heard about a problem she was having and I wanted to know if there's anything that I could do to..." Atsushi's eyes widened as that sentence ran through his mind, what was going on with this? Had someone found out and started telling everyone else and who was this guy?

"Listen, if you do anything to hurt Hikari!" he yelled alerting his parents whilst doing so, he glared up at Iori before cracking a cold-hearted smile, "So you want to hurt my sister do you!? Is that your little game! Who the hell do you think you are to do that to her!? I'm warning you..."

"I'm her friend," Iori replied putting his hands up hoping that his senpai would calm down. "She told me herself whilst that guy was there."

"What...guy?" Atsushi growled showing this angry side of him, since Hikari wasn't here he could protect her without troubling her.

"Takishima, Kei..." Iori sighed as the relief came through in the older boy's face. Atsushi bowed his head before nodding, Kei would take good care of his sister, he was the most capable of that and he had to believe in him as much as Hikari did.

"You should come in," Atsushi looked down pointing to the shoe rack outside, "Put your shoes there and we can get you something to drink. Then...if you don't have a problem with it you can talk to me about Hikari. I might be the easiest one to talk to but if you dare to insult her then I'm going to be the second to last person you'd want to see."

"And the last," Iori gave a weak smile, he wasn't sure why he was coming here but if it would help Hikari.

"You don't want to see Kei if he ever gets into that situation." As he said that he found a car to pull up and gave a faint smile at seeing the two people in question. Kei was walking slowly with Hikari in his arms but when he got closer to Iori he glared.

"Should I put her down in her room?" he asked, kicking his shoes off as he got to the front door. As Atsushi stepped aside Kei managed to support Hikari's head on his chest as he performed the princess carry technique. Climbing the steps to her room he opened her door and frowned. There were textbooks everywhere, most of them open and face down so the pages were bending. The papers which once read Beat Takishima were now cut up into several pieces. In short this room was a complete mess. Beside her bed he saw a large bottle with pills in it and stroked the black strands behind her ear again.

"Hikari," he whispered putting her down on one side of the bed whilst grabbing the books and shirts on the other side. He took a breath in relief that she didn't have her underwear there although he wouldn't mind seeing that if she let him. "You're home." As he saw those sleepy eyes blink up at him, Kei put a hand on Hikari's head before smiling, "Rest well number two and I hope I won't catch you up when you're supposed to rest."

After getting a weak smile in returm, Kei left the girls room and closed it behind him. He bowed his head as he stood outside and turned so that no one could see him, this girl was sick in a way no one could believe. Something had happened to her that had caused this and he hadn't been able to help her. He felt incredibly guilty because of this, he could have helped her but she didn't tell him about this. Maybe it was what he got for sharing so little with her in his own life.

Leaning his head back on the door he closed his eyes and tried to relax, as he looked up he smiled gratefully at Jiro as he passed him hot tea and a small piece of mochi. "It's not much," he apologized before sitting down with the extremely tired student. "So..." he nodded watching Kei eat, "I heard that she told you."

Kei nodded showing the desperation on his face that he had been feeling inside ever since he had found out. "Yes, I was hoping to talk to you ab-about that," he put a hand on his head. He always get migranes worrying about Hikari but then again she was more than worth it. "Her...situation, is there anything that I can do or get to help her?"

"The best thing that you can do," Jiro replied drinking his own tea and patting Kei on the back, "Is to stay beside her through this, be prepared to help her when she needs help. Be her boyfriend or if you can't do that be her friend because I trust you not to let any harm come to her."

"Don't worry about that," the blonde nodded trying to smile but he couldn't, in front of Hikari it was different but without her being there. "I'll protect her."

"I'll protect her as well," Iori commented walking over to the two of them as Kei gave a deep glare up. He was going to be the one to protect Hikari!

_Special A is the work of Minami Maki_

**Thank you to reviewers Ch.1:**

Fate Lowe, Vera


	3. Chapter Three :: Sixty Seven Percent

**Wow, it's been what...over two years since I've updated this story. I am so sorry and I doubt any of the original readers will continue to read, but I just want to thank all the people who might have come back for this chapter and to also thank all new readers of this story.**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy it**

**~Fay-Fay**

**Chapter Three: Sixty Seven Percent**

Hikari stared down at her latest test results as she sat in the greenhouse, she didn't want to show them to anybody and she didn't want to look at them herself, but she had to. She could imagine her father's face already if she ever told him about these marks. The gloom radiated around her as she sat there alone and a couple of tears picked up in her eyes. Yes it was just one test, but she had never received a score this low before.

"Hikari!" Akira chirped as she came out of the kitchen, followed this time by Tadashi. "It's time for tea," she smiled before seeing the sadness in the girl's eyes. "Hikari?" she asked as the long haired girl tried to wipe away her tears, the test face down on the table. Akira however instantly came to hug her. "What is it?" Akira asked, "Did that stupid Kei upset you?"

"Did I do what?" Kei asked as he entered the greenhouse. He held the test in his hand ready to compete with the girl he loved, the girl he had grown even more protective of after learning her condition. As soon as he saw Hikari crying he came and crouched down before her and looked her in the eyes. "Is it stress?" he asked gently, "Did someone say something to you?"

Hikari shook her head, her eyes going back to the test paper and she closed her eyes tightly. She knew that he had probably gotten a 100% or higher, that was just the way he worked, but she was scared to tell him her score. She had been trying to study, but sometimes her illness made it near impossible. As Kei followed her eyes he caught sight of the test paper.

"Can I have a look at it?" he asked gently thinking that the girl must have gotten a score in the mid 90s and that was why, he wasn't expecting the actual score. Hikari nodded as he took a quick look at it, his eyes widening at the score before he quickly placed it down again. This score would definitely move her out of the SA and probably even into Group F. He braved a smile, "There are things we can do," he told her, his voice calm and pleasing but it was mainly for her he wasn't showing his worry about this. "I can tutor you if you like, then we can stop as soon as the stress gets to you."

"Why are you so concerned about Hikari being stressed Kei?" Tadashi asked as Akira sat down in her chair, leaning forward and observing the young couple. "I mean is it something to do with health issues?"

Kei looked back at him warningly, but that only proved that these health issues existed. He stood up and hugged Hikari tightly allowing the tears to fall onto his shoulder. He had never seen her get a score this bad, or cry so hard. She was usually able to pick herself up once things happened, but all of this only showed the severity of her illness and how it was affecting her daily life. "Even if you aren't placed in the SA next year," he told her, "That doesn't mean we won't be together, I'll spend every moment I can with you."

Hikari nodded slowly, "Thanks Takishima," she replied weakly.

Akira and Tadashi stared between themselves unsure what this conversation was actually about. Tadashi however couldn't stop his curiosity and picked up the test paper before staring at it wide eyed, even he had never received a score this low. This was most definitely not SA level.

Akira's eyes drifted to the number too, a large 67%. It wasn't the worst score that could have been received, but it was nowhere near Hikari's usual level. "What happened?" she asked her friend as she saw Kei's love shine through. It was as if the two of them were keeping this secret from her and she didn't like that, if something was going on with Hikari she wanted to help her.

"I..." Hikari muttered looking down, "I got stressed,"

Kei bit his bottom lip as he turned away, "I'm such an idiot," he scolded himself, "I should have noticed during the test," he ran his fingers through her hair, "I won't let it happen again."

"No..." the formerly second place student shook her head, "that wouldn't be right."

Kei's eyes narrowed as Akira set the test score on the table before them, "What you're going through isn't fair to you," he replied before Akira and Tadashi stared at them wide-eyed.

"What's going on?" the short haired girl asked nervously, "What is it? Is something wrong with Hikari?"

"Yeah, I mean is it to do with your family that you're getting stressed?" Tadashi asked wondering if something was going on at home, perhaps if there was he could help her through it just as she had tried to help him with his mother by agreeing to go on a date with him.

Kei took a deep breath, "Nothing's wrong..." he lied to them.

"Kei," Akira commented, "We know that something has to be going on with the way that you two are talking, and if it's hurting my Hikari," she said hugging the girl. Hikari took a deep breath before grabbing onto Kei's hand tightly for his support in saying these things.

"I..." she told them what was going on as their eyes widened in shock. Kei bowed his head just listening to her say these words again, he just wished that he had known what had been going on before it had been too late.

"So what you have is a mental sickness?" Tadashi asked as Hikari nodded nervously.

"And sometimes you don't know what you're doing, or what is actually the right way to act?" Akira inquired causing the other girl to nod again.

"Yeah well we won't tell anyone," Tadashi replied only care and concern in his eyes, "It's a big deal sure, but it's not untreatable. I'm sure there are hospitals that you can go to,"

Akira nodded, "There are treatments being done all over Japan, it doesn't even have to be extreme therapy anymore," she added as Hikari held to herself starting to shiver. Akira hugged her tightly as Kei held her hand tightly in his. "Hikari! Whatever you need we'll help, I mean we don't want you to be hospitalized so we want to try everything we can to keep that from happening."

Hikari shivered as she stared at the test again these words scaring her, she would have no idea that she was in this condition had it not been for her brother."

"Well," Kei replied, "I've promised to keep Hikari out of the hospital," he said to them, "No matter what it takes to do it, there are lots of things that we can try first."

"But if the cost is Hikari's health, I mean it's kind of weird but..." with that Akira kicked him in the head to shut him up.

Hikari looked at Kei for strength before she turned to the other couple, "You two won't tell anyone will you? I mean Takishima and Tokiwa-san have been so understanding that I thought you might be the same."

"Of course not," they both replied together.

Kei sighed as he picked up the test again to get a closer look at it, his smile faded as he picked up Hikari's hand and kissed it. "No matter what group you're put in," he told her, "I'll make sure that we can spend time together."

"Yeah," Tadashi nodded, "I could ask my mother about it."

Kei glared at him, "Do that and Hikari might be persuaded into going to a hospital," the blonde commented before the other three SA members entered.

"Hey guys," Ryuu smiled before he noticed the solemn look on all four faces, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," the four of them spoke together, Kei still holding onto Hikari's hand but looking off to the side, Hikari concentrating on her lap and Akira and Tadashi looking at one another.

Jun smiled weakly watching their expressions, something was definitely going on.

Megumi turned to her brother before holding up her whiteboard with the word 'Suspicious' written on it.

**Okay so that's all for chapter three, sorry it took me so long to continue but hopefully I'll start writing it more quickly. Thanks in advance to anyone who reads and/or reviews this chapter.**


	4. Chapter Four :: Condition Revealed

**Okay and this is the chapter where I'm expecting a lot of people to want to stop reading because they disagree that Hikari could be in this state, but two things...one this is a fanfic and much worse things have happened in fanfics, and two there is actually more to it than there seems. **

**So please keep reading and reviewing! ~Fay**

**Chapter Four :: Condition Revealed**

Hikari's breath stopped in her throat as she entered the bathroom, she had been intending just to go in and use the toilet but instead she found someone already in there. She grinned to herself, "What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" she asked with a grin forming her hand into a fist. "Don't think that you can steal from the Hanazono family."

"You stupid girl," a woman took a step towards her, putting her hands on Hikari's shoulders, "Oh you poor foolish girl,"

"What?" Hikari asked as she tried to break free but found herself pushed against the wall with a loud thud. She blinked before the woman ran her hands through the student's hair. "Do you think a stupid girl like you can harm us?"

She looked back at her partner, a guy who was incredibly skinny but had a rather cold, calculating expression on his face. "What should we do with her?" he asked as he looked at the mirror and shattered it with his fist, Hikari's eyes widened as she noticed no blood flowed from his hand.

"We can't feel pain," the woman whispered licking Hikari's neck, "And we're too strong for you to defeat us," she laughed coldly before putting her hand around Hikari's neck, digging her finger nails in. "We don't want you though, you're just bait..."

"Bait?" the black haired girl asked as she struggled to make some martial arts moves but she wasn't having any effect on this woman, it was as if she couldn't be hurt. Soon she felt her head hurting as she continued to hear the voices taunting her before she felt herself grow incredibly weak.

Falling over she felt the woman put her hand on her head and play with her hair. "Call him," the woman whispered, "Call him or..." the man behind her got out a gun.

"We'll kill you," he finished off as Hikari shook her head.

"I don't want to get Takishima involved in this," she protested before feeling him shoot her and all of a sudden the blood trickled down from her arm and she grabbed to the phone, forced to call her precious boyfriend.

**Meanwhile**

Kei stared ahead at the files his grandfather had left for his father about the new ordering of employees. A man, a very successful man for the company had been fired and it had seemed that the only reason given was mental stability. Kei looked aside, these were the type of people he knew his grandfather secretly hated to fire, but had to for the company to function as it should, and under him always did.

"Takeda-san," Satoru sighed as he noticed the file Kei was looking at, "Did you know that he was depressed?" he asked with a sigh wanting to sit down as Kei looked away his thoughts turning to Hikari.

"It was evident wasn't it?" Kei asked with a formal, mature tone, but his heart just went out to his girlfriend. He looked down at the folder, "His son, it says he's unemployed...perhaps we could see if..." he tried but Satoru stared down sadly.

"Kei, have you ever heard of schizophrenia?" Satoru asked as Kei looked up hoping to show no facial expression.

"It's where you see and hear things that aren't there," he replied to his father, "Togo Shitcho sho."

"Yes," Satoru sighed before he looked down sadly, "That's what his son has, no company will hire him," that felt like a stab through the blonde's heart, "When the man was a boy he was taken out of school because of his illness and committed to a mental hospital." He looked at him as Kei tried to control his fear. There was a time of silence before Satoru spoke again.

"Jiro confided in me," he told his son, "You don't need to be so calm Kei, this is Hikari-chan we're talking about." He saw the lack of surprise in his son's eyes and was slightly relieved that Kei already knew about this most likely through Hikari herself. "Jiro's told me that it's in its early stages at the moment, but she will probably get worse."

"I don't care," Kei whispered, "I love her,"

"I know you do, but Jiro's told me that it's alright if you don't feel you can be with her if she goes to the hospital," Satoru told him. He had already checked around to make sure he and Kei were alone during this discussion.

"I'll still be there supporting her," he said sadly before looking at his father, "No matter what grandfather says. Besides her father and I feel the same, that she shouldn't be in the hospital."

Satoru sighed, "I know what you mean, I don't want her there either which is why I consider this a private matter, even mama won't be hearing it from me."

Kei took a deep breath before pushing a hand up his forehead before hearing his phone ring and his eyes snapped open realizing that was the tone he had set for Hikari. "Hikari?" he asked but heard some sobbing, "Hikari! What is it?" he asked before looking down, "Okay..." he took a deep breath wanting so badly to comfort the girl, he didn't know how bad this was going to be since he had never seen Hikari in what her father called 'one of her states before'. Pulling on a jacket he looked to his dad as he ended the call saying that he'd be there soon.

"Work is over for today right?" he asked as Satoru nodded showing his worry on his face as Kei bolted to get a driver and get ready to leave, however part of him was thinking that he should run there he was that panicked.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Kei stood breathless outside the house, he had practically begged the driver to go as fast as he could, but he still felt it was too late. He had also called Jiro in order to make sure he knew what was going on, he did but Kei felt safer knowing that there was at least someone with the girl he treasured far above all others.

Atsushi answered the door with a weak smile, "Takishima-san," he sighed as Kei looked at him desperately.

"Is she...is she alright?" he asked panicked, his migrane building up again.

"Yeah," Atsushi shrugged, "I guess, I mean it's all in her head anyway."

"Doesn't make it any less frightening though does it?" he sighed before looking at Atsushi, "May I come in and talk to her?" he asked the concern showing on his face. Atsushi nodded and Kei took off his shoes before approaching Hikari's bedroom.

He knocked on the door and then opened it, "Hikari?" he asked before seeing her laying in bed asleep. "It's good you're getting some rest Hikari," he smiled weakly.

"She passed out," Jiro commented, "We found her unconscious in the bathroom. There's something you should see."

Kei gently touched Hikari's shoulder as she lay there, "I'll be right back," he told her before going to the bathroom and finding that it was completely trashed, the mirror broken and blood on the walls. His eyes widened as he looked around, what the hell had gone on in here? What had she been seeing which had caused this. "She could defeat anyone...well except for me and a few other people."

"I think what she sees are people who could beat even you," Jiro told him as Kei looked down sadly.

"I'd like to be around her more," he told Jiro, "To make sure that she's safe, she trusts me, that's why she called me, because she thinks that I can help her and I want to help her."

"Alright, but I think she belongs in a hospital...as much as I hate to say that," Jiro sighed, "Tokiwa-san has even given us details of hospitals that his family owns or that he knows people who own."

Kei's fist tightened, "She doesn't need a hospital, but she does need help." He bowed his head starting to shake from the stress of it all, he had really wanted to help Hikari.


End file.
